Saint Patrick's Day
by Melchy
Summary: There are fireworks when Captain Gregg finds out that his very much-alive look alike, Sean Callahan, has asked Carolyn to come to Ireland and visit him.


Saint Patrick's Day

_There are fireworks when Captain Gregg finds out that his very much-alive look alike, Sean Callahan, has asked Carolyn to come to Ireland and visit him._

The book came just as he had promised, hot off the press and autographed in his flamboyant style. Captain Gregg had merely snorted in disgust at the book, not even bothering to leaf through it, although Carolyn could tell he wanted to. After all, the book was about him or at least based on him. _"The Great Ghost Gregg and Other Stories of the Supernatural" _by Sean Callahan.

As Carolyn opened the book, she looked at the dust jacket, her eyes lingering on the picture of the author. How much he looked like Captain Gregg! Both men shared the same intense blue eyes; that determined set to their chin, the magnetic look. Sean was a rogue, she knew that, but she didn't care. He was fun to be around and he could always make her laugh and feel good about herself.

Captain Gregg was dominant and overbearing and not prone to Sean's sense of humor, but he made her feel like she was indeed special. And after last week, after her parents' renewal of their vows, she now knew beyond a shadow of doubt that he loved her. Her heart had still not slowed at that thought.

"You're not planning on reading that pack of lies?" The Captain's eyebrows lifted in question.

"I thought I might. Sean worked very hard on this book."

"Using my name under false pretenses," he growled. "_The Great Ghost Gregg,_ be hanged!" He tugged his ear in frustration. "I'm sure it's very carefully researched." Carolyn defended the author. "Sean is a professional writer, after all. And I would think the subject matter would be right up your alley!" She flashed him a smug smile.

The Captain's hands clenched at his sides and, with a disapproving grunt, he dematerialized from the room.

Carolyn shook her head in amusement but deep inside, her thoughts cried out to the Captain.

"I thought we were getting things settled between us!" She pushed a lock of hair off her forehead. "I thought we were beginning to realize what we meant to each other. Why is he acting jealous?" She picked up her jacket off the back of the chair and went in search of the children. Men!

**********************************

Captain Gregg waited until he was sure the family had left before he picked the offending book off of the desk. He opened it gingerly at first, not wanting to touch the pages, but soon saw his name in print and had to read what that charlatan had dared to write about him.

"I told him that was not me." The Captain growled at the part that went on in some detail about how the author's great-great-great grandmother had been left behind.

_'The light in her eyes was extinguished in her sorrow that her beloved Daniel would not be returning to her. She put a hand on the child in her womb and made a vow that he would never have to suffer loss because of Daniel Gregg.'_

"Balderdash!" Thunder and lightning cut the sky, the wind blowing the French doors supposedly to their doom.

He sat the book back down, going as far away from it as possible. Stepping out on to his deck, he leaned into the solidness of the wheel and cursed under his breath. Had Rose really been pregnant when he left? If so, why hadn't she told him? Surely she would have made him stay and take responsibility for their actions! She had been such a lovely lass, but no, he hadn't loved her. He was a man, after all, and apology should not have to be made for that. Blast it! He banged his hand down on the oak, causing the wheel to spin.

In frustration, he walked back into the room, and picked the book up, intending to throw it in the sea. He would just get rid of it. But no, that wouldn't get rid of Sean Callahan, the lout. Sean, with his smiling eyes and rakish ways. The man that had taken Carolyn dancing and tried to force his intentions on her. And she had liked it!

Something in the corner of the book caught the Captain's eye and his curiosity got the best of him. Pulling it out, he found it to be an envelope with Carolyn's name written across the front in a bold script. Since it wasn't sealed, he did not feel that looking inside would be off-limits. A small piece of paper fell to the ground and he bent to pick it up.

It was a letter addressed to Carolyn, and in the fold of the letter was a ticket. It was an airline ticket for one adult and it was round trip from Boston to Dublin. He stood staring at the ticket for some time, trying to establish exactly what it was. He read the fine print on the paper again and it said the same thing as before. Dublin! That bilge rat expected her to fly off to him in another country? How insolent was he?

Well, Carolyn wouldn't go, would she? He couldn't bear it if she did, thinking of her being there with him – Sean. Sean, who could have Carolyn the way he couldn't. Why, he'd break his skull if Sean Callahan tried anything with his Carolyn.

Suddenly a thought came to him that made him smile. Well, of course, that was the obvious solution. If Carolyn didn't know about the ticket – well, then she could not go, could she? It was brilliant, of course, he only had brilliant ideas.

Captain Gregg placed the ticket in his jacket pocket, until he could destroy it properly. Closing the book with the letter still inside, he placed it back on the desk, trying to make it look like it had never been moved. Feeling satisfied with the outcome, he couldn't help but swagger a bit as he went over to the telescope. There, that took care of that problem!

But, wait a minute! What if the letter said something about the ticket? Then he might be found out! It would take awhile and she would search high and low for it, but eventually it would happen. "Blast!" He walked back over to the book and retrieved the envelope from the pages.

Once more opening the envelope, he unfolded the letter and began to read:

_"My Darlin' Carolyn, I told you that I would show you my country and you said that you would indeed like that. So, I'm not giving you any excuse to say no. I'm sending you your ticket, all you have to do is board the plane and I'll be there to pick you up at the airport. Can't wait to see your sparklin' green eyes, which make even Ireland pale in comparison." _

_Sean._

"Balderdash!" the Captain made a fist. He folded the letter twice and put it in his pocket along with the ticket. It was for the best. Carolyn would thank him someday, not that he intended for her to find out. It was for the best.

**********************************

"I can't believe that." Carolyn looked up from Sean's book wide-eyed. "What did you do to Sean when he was here?" she questioned the Captain. "I'm surprised he was still able to walk if you did what he says you did."

"I am sure he is stretching the truth, My Dear, he is very good at that, if I remember rightly."

"Captain." Carolyn shook her head in frustration. "Why do you hate him so much? I would think he would be a much worthier heir than Claymore!"

"Claymore be hanged! Right along with Sean Callahan! I do not know how many more times I have to tell you, neither one is related to me in any fashion."

"If you say so," Carolyn played along.

"Don't patronize me," the seaman growled.

"Daniel." Her voice was soft. "Daniel, what's the matter? I can tell something is bothering you. You haven't been yourself the last few days. You're not ill, are you?"

He warmed to hearing his name from her lips. She had first used it just a few days back but it sounded as natural as if she had been using it her whole life.

"How many times must I tell you that I cannot become ill? I am not susceptible to such things."

"I'm sorry." Her voice sounding stricken at his manner. "I was just concerned that's all, forgive me." Tears were creeping into her eyes. She closed the book and turned her head toward the fireplace where a warm fire was crackling away.

"Oh, do not . . . Belay that . . . I'm sorry Mrs. – Please, do not cry, Carolyn. I did not mean to snap at you. I have just had a lot on my mind lately."

Carolyn forced back the tears and turned to look into his blue eyes. "It's okay. I guess everyone can have a bad day, even a ghost."

"Friends again?" he smiled.

"Oh yes," she smiled back.

He walked over to the fireplace, feeling the warmth on his face. It was something that had come back to him, being able to feel warmth and coolness. He rather enjoyed it, being able to feel warmth without having to be cold or feeling a cup of hot coffee without it burning him. But what was he going to do about this blasted letter and ticket? It had been three days and Carolyn did not suspect a thing. But just knowing he was withholding the information from her was driving him insane. He kept telling himself it was for her own good, but was that the reason? Wasn't it his jealousy of a living, breathing man that made him do it? A man who looked like him, had many of his mannerisms and could pass for him without trying hard.

He still remembered the feeling that had gone through him when he had asked Carolyn what she saw in that rogue, to which she had replied, "Perhaps I see you."

Was that true? He just could not let her know about the ticket. But if he did not, he was not sure if he could exist with himself. He managed to avoid the issue for several more days, but they were filled with angry words and self-inflicted torture.

Carolyn tried not to ask too many questions but she could tell something was bothering him. He became withdrawn, rarely spending time with anyone, including Jonathan. At night she knew he paced the widow's-walk or sulked in the wheelhouse. Why wouldn't he talk about it? Was it his manly pride that kept him from discussing whatever it was? She knew they had a nonverbal agreement not to ask each other about their pasts, but she had a feeling this had nothing to do with the past. Didn't he trust her? Maybe he didn't think she could handle it. That thought made her angry. Most of her life people had been telling her what she could and could not handle. Surely, he was different. Wasn't he? She thought he was.

She decided that if she were going to meet her deadline, she would have to leave her thoughts of the Captain and his strange behavior behind, which wasn't as easy as she had hoped. She cared about him so much and it was obvious something was eating him alive. But what was it and what could she do to help him? It hurt her to see him hurt this much.

The ringing phone cut into her thoughts and she picked it up with a curt "hello."

"Sean?" Her voice rose in excitement. "Sean Callahan? Well, of all people, it's nice of you to call. Are you in town?"

At the mention of Sean's name, the Captain popped into the room and strode over to the desk, leaning against it.

"Why, Sean, what a sweet thing to say!" Carolyn was laughing into the phone. "Surely you don't mean it."

"Lies, all lies," the Captain couldn't keep himself from saying. "He's full of blarney from stem to stern."

"Sean, can you hold on a minute?" She placed a hand over the receiver. "Captain, if you don't mind this _is_ a private conversation."

"A confounded waste of time," the Captain growled, his hand going into the pocket where the ticket and letter still resided.

"Well, it's my time." She looked him straight in the eye. "So if you don't mind . . ."

"I will stay if I so wish, it is, after all, _my_ room." His voice was even. "I believe and I quote your words, this is "our" room, which means I have as much right to be here as you and I wish you would leave it."

The Captain stood his ground, daring her to throw him out.

"Fine." She picked up the phone and headed toward the closet.

"Just another minute, Sean." She said into the phone, and with a defiant look toward the Captain, she stepped into the closet and shut the door.

"Now, Sean, you were saying . . ." Carolyn leaned against the soft folds of the clothes and sighed. Why had she done that? As charming as Sean was, why had she made such a big deal of the whole thing?

**********************************

Captain Gregg paced the length of the bedroom in fast, furious steps. This was becoming ridiculous! He was acting like a jealous being, full of emotion. And why not? After all that's what he was, he couldn't help it. He tried to console himself, thinking that if he had been alive he still would have been burning with this intense jealousy. Carolyn Muir was a beautiful woman and he was sure in any lifetime he would have had many rivals for her affections.

He walked over to the closet, hoping to hear any part of their conversation. Carolyn's soft laughter was the only thing escaping from her self-made prison. Anytime now, Callahan would ask her about the airline ticket and then everything would be over.

He could see her face now, her eyes the color of the sea during a storm, the way her teeth clenched, the thundercloud building up on her face. It was the look of anger he had seen only a few times, and one he had decided he never wanted to see again. She'd never talk to him again, he was sure. She might even leave Gull Cottage. And every day he would have to remind himself that he had brought it upon himself.

A gale of hearty laughter from the closet, made him even more determined. Clenching his fists, he materialized inside the closet, sliding down into the spot beside Carolyn, who looked up at him with a mix of anger and amusement. "Could you hold a minute, Sean?" she laid the phone down on her lap. "What are you doing in here?" She whispered to the Captain. "I told you this was a private conversation. Now get out."

The seaman crossed his arms against his chest and seemed to settle right into the floor. "I do not advise that you talk to that scoundrel any longer, Madam."

"Oh, this is ridiculous." She shook her head in despair. "Of all the childish, stupid . . . Please, leave me alone."

The phone once more to her ear, she continued her conversation, turning slightly so that her back was facing the Captain. "Now you were saying?" she said into the phone with a voice that said more than 'flirty' to her audience.

Captain Gregg knew all he had to do was disconnect the phone and then this would all be over. He also knew that the rat on the other end would just call back. Reaching his hand into his pocket, he started to pull out the ticket and the letter but stopped. He knew he should tell her before lover-boy did; he couldn't decide which would be worse. He pulled the ticket out with a snap, hitting the back of her head with his hand. The smooth silkiness of her hair surprised him but it took him a few seconds to realize that he had touched it! He could feel her hair. Quickly he dropped his hand, as her hands came up to smooth her hair back. She had felt the pull!

His mind was in turmoil now, as he tried to figure out what to do. It had been his imagination that was it. But no, he had felt it, like the purest silk. Hesitantly he reached out his hand again and pulled but there was nothing, only air. Blast! What had gone wrong?

Carolyn turned around quickly, looking him straight in the eye, their faces so close, their lips could have touched. He saw the look in her eyes, the way she swallowed hard, and heard his name whispered softly like a prayer. "Ticket? Why, no, Sean, I didn't see a ticket or a letter but I will keep my eyes open. I can't imagine what would have happened to it." Her eyes went back to the Captain's face and this time any trace of desire was gone. "But I might have a good idea. I'll let you know."

Captain Gregg dematerialized from the closet as quickly as he had appeared, the ticket and letter still clutched in his hand. Taking a seat up in the wheelhouse, he sat waiting for the inevitable storm to come.

**********************************

"Captain Gregg!" her voice echoed throughout the house. "Captain Gregg, you chicken! Can't you face me like a man?"

He appeared before her, trying to look nonchalant as he bowed stiffly. "I take exception to your choice of words. I act like a mortal man?"

"That's exactly what you are acting like. A jealous, pig-headed, spoiled, chauvinistic man. You have that airline ticket, don't you? Don't deny it. Sean said he put in a letter in the middle of the book, inside an envelope but it's not there. And no, it didn't fall or go behind the cracks in the sofa or the chair. You took it. Don't you trust me to make my own decisions?"

"I was only . . ."

"Don't waste your ectoplasm on me, Captain Gregg." Her eyes were flashing. "I don't need you to look after me. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I don't want or need your help. Especially when it comes to my personal life. I thought that maybe we were getting things between us straightened out. That at last we were trying to take what was right between us and do the best we could with it. But no! You didn't trust me enough to let me deal with Sean's gift on my own. You had to hide it." She took a sip of water from the cup sitting near the typewriter, looking at it like she would like to throw it in his face, but knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Part of being together is trusting one another. And that is certainly something you can't seem to do. I never would have _ever_ considered going to Ireland to see Sean. As much as I like him, I knew that accepting such a gift would put a whole new focus on the relationship he would like to have with me. But maybe that's what I need." She took another drink, wiping away the stray tears that ran down her nose. "Yes, that's exactly what I need. A man who appreciates me and lets me make my own decisions. A man who trusts me! A man! A real live man." She ran from the room in disgust, and he could only watch her go. Placing the envelope on the desk, he left the room to try to make some sense of everything.

**********************************

Carolyn took her suitcase from the car and made sure she had her purse. In fifteen hours, she would be getting off the plane in a foreign country and Sean Callahan would be there to meet her. Sean was thrilled when she had called him back to tell him that she had found the ticket and would be thrilled to come see him in Ireland. He told her of all the wonderful places they would go and she could see how Saint Patrick's Day was celebrated by the 'real' Irish.

She knew that by going she was telling Sean that she was ready to try a relationship with him. She wasn't naive about this week, she knew exactly what it meant and she was determined to go through with it. A woman couldn't ask for a better man than Sean Callahan. He was handsome, so very handsome, and witty and he was rich, or at least better off than she could ever hope to be. She was more than ready for a man and Sean would be the perfect one. She also knew that a week like this would not necessarily come with a marriage proposal, and she was ready for that too.

Sitting down on the waiting room couch, she looked in her purse one more time to make sure the ticket was really in there.

"It would be just like him to try something like that," she told herself. She leaned her head back against the badly-cushioned seat and sighed. As she closed her eyes, thoughts of Captain Gregg and her two years in Gull Cottage came to mind. As the pictures went through her mind, some made her smile and others brought a tear, but a happy tear.

The pictures of her parents' vows came back to her mind but the Captain's face kept crowding them out. She didn't want to think about him now, not now. Never. That was part of her past, she was moving on.

**********************************

"Captain Gregg!"

The seaman appeared before her, his bow short and formal. "I assumed you would be on you way to Ireland by now. I'm sure that Callahan is most anxious to see you again."

"Captain, I believe I owe you an apology . . ." she began.

"For what?" He looked up, surprised.

"Well, for what I said and, and, and, oh everything. I didn't give you a reason to explain why you hid the ticket, I just assumed I knew why and I didn't let you get a word in edgewise. And I . . . I . . . well, I was just so angry and I shouldn't have been. I mean, it was . . ." She stopped talking and opened her purse, taking the ticket out. "Daniel, when we talked that night my parents were here, we said a lot of things that were very special to us and I know I clearly began to see how I felt about you. Not you as a Sea Captain or you as a ghost or even you as a man, but as Daniel Gregg, someone I've come to care about very much. And I just would like to let you know somehow . . ."

He held his finger to her lips, barely touching them.

"Carolyn." His voice was soft.

"Yes?" She barely moved her lips.

"Does this mean that you are not going to see Sean then?"

"Sean?"

He moved his fingertips away from her mouth, wanting to touch her lips, but not sure that he should.

She took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. "I can't make this work without you," she said. "I know we may never actually say those words to one another but they are still true. I'm willing to try if you are."

"I am willing and I will try . . ." he said simply. "Please forgive me for the way I acted."

"I will," she answered. Taking the ticket, she tore it into several tiny pieces and threw them in the fire, doing the same thing with the letter.

He laughed – a good, deep laugh and she joined him with her cheery smile. Everything was going to be all right, they would work these things out as they came along.

"Daniel, thank-you. For everything."

"No, My Dear, thank-you."

And quietly he reached out his hand to hers – and touched it softly.

Carolyn's eyes were wide as his fingers caressed her hand, gently like a butterfly's wings. "Captain Gregg?" her voice trembled.

For an answer he lifted her hands to his lips, gently pressing them into her flesh. Carolyn closed her eyes, thrilling to the feel of his mouth against her skin. "But how?" her common sense was pushing the sensual aside. "I can feel you."

"And I can feel you," he said, his fingers tightening their grasp.

"But I don't understand." Confusion was showing in her green eyes.

"I have to admit I don't quite understand it either, M'Dear. When a person . . . well when I first died I had to learn how to do things. You do not automatically know how to stride through walls or levitate objects or even bring up a thunderstorm. I also had to learn how to do little things and one of them seemed to be . . ." he squeezed her hand, ". . . touch."

"Touch," she echoed. "May I?" She reached a tentative hand toward his face. Softly her hand touched his cheek, tracing it, thrilling in the feel of him. His beard was silky and scratchy all the same time. How many times had she wanted to run her hands through it? "I can feel you," she said again. "I can actually feel you." 

Boldly she outlined his firm mouth and he kissed her fingers.

"Carolyn." He touched her cheek with his free hand, kissing it gently. Again he kissed her cheek before placing his lips on hers. Carolyn willingly allowed him to capture her mouth in that kiss, his lips strong and insistent against hers. _It had to be a dream, yes it was a dream, but it felt so real. It was real_. As they broke the kiss, she leaned against him, the feel of his wool jacket rough under her cheek. His arms held her tight against him and she relaxed in his embrace.

"Mom?" The small knock came to the door. "Mom, are you really not going away?" The voice was excited. "Are you really going to stay here? Can we come in?" 

"Just a minute, sweeties." She made her voice normal although she felt far from it. Cursing softly the Captain released her, dematerializing from the room. She opened the door, her heart overflowing at the sight of her beautiful children. "I couldn't possibly leave my darlings for two whole weeks, now could I?"

Jonathan and Candy flung their arms around her, smothering her face in kisses.

"Martha said you were back." Carolyn placed a hand on the top of each head and rumpled their hair. "Why don't we go down to dinner? I'm starved."

Carolyn tried to keep her mind on the surroundings but found it hard. The feel of the Captain's arms around her, his lips touching hers, she couldn't shake it. Not that she would want to. It was like her Christmas dream, only this had been real. She knew it had. Her lips still tingled from his kiss; she could still feel his beard against her skin.

Supper took forever, homework was harder than usual and Martha asked if she might go into town since Carolyn would be home for the evening. Carolyn agreed, telling her she would clean up the dishes.

Finally getting the kids to bed, Carolyn gathered her things and took a quick bath before slipping between the cool sheets. It had been a long day, what with the ride to and from the airport, the frustration and final making up with Captain Gregg and then . . . ! She closed her eyes, her last thoughts of the kiss they had finally shared. Carolyn didn't know she had fallen asleep until she woke up.

Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 2:30. She heard a sound and looked up to see Captain Gregg at his telescope, intent on the scene below. There had been many times that she had watched him quietly from the bed, watching him as gazed out on the bay. Often Carolyn had wondered if he actually saw anything or did he see the world as it had been in his day and not as it was now. Knowing that he was there so close by always gave her a feeling of complete peace and safety. She wouldn't admit it, but she liked knowing that maybe the world didn't have to be carried only on her shoulders. In the last few months she was learning to relax.

She watched his long fingers on the slim tube, wrapping around the wood almost lovingly. She had felt those fingers gnarled and calloused against her skin. He had run them down her cheek and she shivered with the memory. A sudden desire to have his hands freely roam her body, to stroke her breasts and set her throbbing with desire for him came over her. This wasn't the first time the thought had come to her, but it was the first time she allowed herself to dwell on it.

"Carolyn?" He turned his face toward her.

"Yes," she barely breathed.

"Are you all right? I thought I heard you make a noise."

"I'm fine, Daniel," she said quietly. "I was just thinking." He walked over to the bed, sitting beside her, his leg brushing against her arm. He leaned toward her, taking her hands in his, their fingers intertwined.

"I've been standing here thinking a great many things and trying to decide what to do about them. I never knew that discovering I could indeed touch would cause such confusion to me. You see my darling, I am thinking of you and me and how touch . . ."

He didn't finish his thought. Instead he leaned over her, taking her lips with his, his hands gliding down to her rib-cage. He kissed her hesitantly at first but at her insistence the kiss grew, hungry like a famished man. His hands stroked her stomach, in long lazy circles that made her groan in anticipation. He smiled at the sound, taking it as permission. Starting with her shoulders, he moved his hands down her body – lingering at her breasts, her stomach and the area just below the waist. Steadily he continued down, past her knees, down her legs, resting on her feet and then began the climb back up. He didn't stop this time until he reached her breasts.

Placing a hand on each one he touched them through the material of her thin nightgown, incasing each one in a basket of fingers. Leaning over her, he took the right one, rubbing it in long strides. The waves going through her were hypnotizing and her eyes begged him not to stop. Leaning in even closer, he brushed the covered nipple with his teeth and she reached for his hand. Deftly he reached beneath the cotton barrier of her material, pulling the straps down her shoulders.

Once more his teeth grazed the nipple and she whimpered in her satisfaction. After several moments he went to the other one, till both of them were tight and swollen from his playing. With a sudden sigh he laid his head on her bare chest, his hair brushing against her chin. He kissed one of her breasts briefly, and then laid his head back down. Carolyn reached out and stroked his hair, surprised at how soft and silky it was. For some reason she had expected it to be coarse from all the years outside.

"Carolyn," he sounded concerned. "It has been a very long time for me being in a position like this. Actually I have never been in a position quite like this . . ."

"What do you mean?" she asked. She knew for certain that this was not a new experience for the likes of him. "Don't you want to make love to me?"

"Oh my darling . . ." he sat up, looking at her with alarm in his eyes. "More than anything I have ever wanted. But this is different for me. I have never been with a woman that I cared this much for before."

"Are you trying to tell me you love me?" A smile played across her lips.

"Well if you want to take it for that, then by all means. I can't help the way you women think."

"Are you planning to tell me that because you love and respect me you won't do this?" It came out as a challenge.

He started to say something, but she touched his lips with her hand, in an imitation of what he done earlier in the day.

"Please ravish me Daniel."

A relaxed look spread across his features as he kissed her, almost savagely. Reaching for her gown straps, he lifted it over her head with some help from her, tossing the garment aside. Getting up from the bed, he undressed quickly before positioning himself over her. "I'll let you do that next time," he whispered in her ear.

"Typical man," she teased. "Always thinking of next time." And she began to giggle.

His hands reached down between her legs and began exploring the sensitive area with vigor. Carolyn closed her eyes and held him tightly around his neck, never wanting him to stop his exploration. She tried hard not to respond too quickly to his handiwork, but her legs parted further in spite of herself and her back arched to meet him. She felt his fingers so intense in their pursuit of her and she begged for him to take her. Quietly he moved his hands away, holding on to her outer thighs, caressing the skin. His tongue outlined her stomach. His teeth grazed her tender skin.

For several minutes he played this game, and then when she was not expecting it, he entered her swiftly. She was more than ready for him and was surprised at how well their bodies moved as one. Even after years of this with Robert, they had never been in such harmony. When the moment came, it felt like a volcano exploding around them and in them and they both cried out in turn. It was as thought the world was reborn at that moment and they were the only inhabitants of this new creation. They lay there afterwards, arms wrapped around one another, legs locked within each other, his head against her breast. He kissed her forehead gently and whispered her name in such away it made her shudder with need even so soon after their lovemaking.

"Next time I'll let you ravish me," he promised, a smile on his face.

"And I'll take you up on that," she said sleepily. Within a few moments she was asleep and he lay there watching her, looking like a contented child. Sometimes life did play fair after all – even if you had to lose yours to find it out.

End


End file.
